Como ceros y cruces
by Namikazee
Summary: Eran compatibles y opuestos al mismo tiempo, como ceros y cruces en un juego de niños: necesarios para la coexistencia del uno y el otro.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>NA:** _**_No tengo mucho que decir por que todo lo diré abajo, pero eso sí: A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". Un review nunca esta demás si la historia te ha sacado una sonrisa (:__

* * *

><p><strong>Como ceros y cruces<strong>

_by Namikazee_

.

.

.

.

Se miró en el espejo por decimocuarta vez en la mañana y largo un profundo suspiro que salió desde lo más profundo de sí misma. Había intentado por más de una hora en arreglar lo más posible su atuendo para un nuevo comienzo de clases. Pero de una manera u otra, ella seguía siendo la misma perdedora, ni siquiera en su último año ella dejaría atrás su patética apariencia.

Sakura Haruno tenía el cabello rosado y largo, usaba usualmente un rodete y un mechón en cada lado de la cara; sus ojos eran de un extraño verde jade, heredados de su madre, lástima que eran cubiertos por lentes de gruesos marcos rojos; nariz pequeña y labios finos, frente particularmente grande, estatura promedia y cuerpo demasiado delgado para su gusto o el de los demás. Traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela —con la falda casi a dos centímetros de sus rodillas y arriba de ello un saco color rosado claro.

Soltando un suspiro, accedió a recoger sus libros y bajar hacia la planta baja. Ino no tardaría en llegar por ella y sabia cuanto le molestaba hacerla esperar, no quería volver a tener quejas de sus vecinos solo porque su rubia amiga se la pasaba el tiempo a bocinazos cada vez que se tardaba.

Decidió no desayunar aquella mañana. Los primeros días de clases nunca eran buenos desde que lo recordaba y en algún momento del día terminaría en el retrete, vomitando por la mala jugada de sus nervios.

La primera bocina la alerto para salir de su casa, por lo que tomo sus llaves colgadas en la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de abrir la manija, una voz la llamo desde la cocina.

—¿Ya te vas? —pregunto su tío Kakashi, un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años con una máscara cubriendo su rostro. Poseía el cabello blanco y ojos negros, de estatura alta y un buen físico del cual presumir.

Iba a contestar, pero Ino soltó otro bocinazo.

—Ya veo —asintió Kakashi y levanto el libro que sostenía en sus manos para dirigir la mirada sobre él —Hoy llegare tarde, no me esperes para cenar.

—Que tengas buen día, tío —se despidió ella con cariño y le regalo una sonrisa, que el peliblanco no tardó en responder.

Salió de su casa finalmente y corrió hacia el auto de su mejor amiga antes que esta siguiera tocando la bocina con desesperación.

—¡Tardas mil años, frentona! —le exclamo Ino cuando se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

—Deja de gritar, cerda —soltó con exasperación y cerró la puerta del auto —Si sigues haciendo eso mis vecinos van a echarme de patadas del vecindario.

—Eso te pasa por tardarte —se encogió de hombros la rubia.

—Como digas, Ino —Sakura revoleo los ojos y volteo a ver hacia la ventana, ignorando a su parlanchina amiga que no había dudado en comenzar a hablar sobre el año escolar.

Ino Yamanaka era la capitana de porristas y su mejor amiga desde que eran niñas. La había defendido de unas niñas que insistían en que era un fenómeno por el color de su cabello y su peculiar frente. Desde aquel día, Ino se volvió su mejor amiga y jamás la dejo botada aun cuando empezaron la secundaria y ambas fueron marcadas en diferentes grupos sociales. Ino era rubia y de ojos celestes, con lindas curvas y facciones atractivas, sin olvidar de su escandalosa y extrovertida personalidad; no era para nada sorpresa que ella llegaría a ser la reina del instituto. Sakura había sido desplazada hacia la zona de los perdedores. Lo bueno es que no influía en su amistad y las personas ya parecían acostumbrarse a verlas juntas.

El trayecto había pasado rápido para su desgracia y pronto debería enfrentar nuevamente a aquellas miradas furiosas y burlonas, pero era su último año, por lo que debía enfrentarlo solo aquel periodo de tiempo y finalmente se libraría de las bromas pesadas, los insultos y las miradas perversas.

Bajando del auto de su amiga, se apresuró en despedirse, dando la excusa que debía ir a la dirección de inmediato. Tuvo cierta culpa de ignorar los gritos de su amiga, pero todo el instituto ya estaba acostumbrado de que Ino se la pasara gritando, por lo que disminuyo la culpa. En verdad, ella no tenía que ir con la directora, sino que ansiaba llegar a la terraza, el lugar de encuentro con él.

Para decepción de ella minutos después en que subió corriendo el edificio, no lo encontró por más que busco en todo el lugar y espero lo suficiente antes que sonara el timbre.

Sakura suspiro con cierta tristeza y bajo con pasos cortos y lentos las escaleras, se dirigió hacia su salón y se sentó en el primer asiento, delante del escritorio del profesor como solía hacerlo siempre. Esperaba que el descanso llegara pronto, tal vez podría verlo y aclarar lo sucedido hace dos semanas.

* * *

><p>No lo había visto en el primer descanso ni tampoco se había presentado a las clases en que asistían juntos, por lo que su tristeza era aún más profunda. Ansiaba verlo, realmente quería hacerlo; poder hablarle, abrazarlo, besarlo. Solo quería estar con él.<p>

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pensar en aquello, a veces se sentía tan descarada por no poder controlar sus pensamientos o sus impulsos, pero es que el amor la volvía tan débil, y más si se trataba de aquel adolescente que hace tiempo había atrapado su corazón.

Guardo sus libros y cerro su casillero, soltando un suspiro luego del acto, pero al notar la presencia de alguien se sobresaltó asustada, más aun cuando reconoció aquellos ojos color violeta. Suigetsu era el tipo más idiota de todo el instituto y, últimamente, Sakura había sido la atención para todos sus juegos. Sabia como empezaba, lo había visto en muchas de las chicas; primero las perseguía, luego las seducía, se las llevaba a la cama y, para finalizar, se mofaba de ellas hasta incluso hacerlas llorar. Y aunque todas sabían a que se enfrentaban cuando eran el nuevo reto para Suigetsu, todas caían tarde o temprano. Ahora Sakura era su nuevo juguete, solo que habían pasado tres meses desde que todo había comenzado y ella no había dado su brazo a torcer.

—Hola, preciosa, ¿me has extrañado? —dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro. Se había apoyado en el siguiente casillero y la miraba tal cual presa era para él.

Sakura trato de fingir una sonrisa por puro compromiso.

—Ho-hola...

—¿Te parece si vamos por ahí? El almuerzo es largo —guiño el ojo y Sakura tembló. Suigetsu parecía haberse cansado de insinuarse inocentemente y había decidido ser más directo, lo que hacía sentirla incomoda y tensa.

—Yo...

—Suigetsu, el entrenador te busca —hablo Juugo, un amigo cercano del peliblanco con una personalidad todo lo contrario a este, pues era más tranquilo y pacífico.

Suigetsu suspiro con pesadez, pero antes de irse le dirigió una mirada a Sakura de que aún no había terminado la charla entre ellos y se fue.

Pudo respirar tranquilamente cuando este desapareció entre la gente. Se sentía temerosa cada vez que lo tenía enfrente, era de esperarse porque cada vez que salía, Suigetsu aparecía ante ella con sus coqueteos y sus insistencias en pasar tiempo con ella. Sakura había intentado ser clara, pero provocaba un brillo oscuro en la mirada del peliblanco, por lo que había decidido ignorarlo hasta que él se cansara. Después de todo, ella era una simple nerd más y estaba segura que pronto aparecería otra víctima de sus jugarretas.

Noto que un grupo de chicas se había reunido en la esquina del pasillo y murmuraban entre ellas con las mejillas sonrojadas, soltando pequeñas risitas tontas y suspirando enamoradas. Sakura se preguntó el porqué de sus acciones, no fue hasta que noto a su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, acercándose con Sasuke Uchiha, el capitán de básquet del instituto, el número uno en clasificaciones y el más aclamado en toda Konoha School. Incluso en otras preparatorias él era conocido y alabado. Muchas chicas de diferentes uniformes venían a la salida de la escuela para entregarle cartas románticas, chocolates y demás obsequios, pero Sasuke rechazaba a todas, incluso a las universitarias, salvo a una sola persona.

Cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos sus mejillas se sonrojaron y desvió la mirada hacia sus zapatos. Sasuke tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y una mirada fulminante hacia ella, por lo que imagino que debería seguir molesto. Volvió a mirarlo y esta vez observo que él se estaba acercando, ignorando al rubio que le gritaba y a su club de fans. Sakura sintió su corazón dar un brinco una vez que estuvo enfrente suyo. Jamás se acostumbraría a tenerlo tan cerca y que no provocase mariposas en su estómago.

Sasuke miro a su alrededor de reojo y noto varias miradas sobre ellos, incluso los estudiantes que pasaban por allí habían parado para mirarlos sin ningún disimulo. Sakura sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y el azabache solo soltó un bufido de molestia.

—Vámonos —ordeno con frialdad. Al notar que Sakura no se movía, soltó un gruñido y la tomo de la muñeca, llevándosela de las miradas curiosas.

Muchas chicas gruñeron con envidia y odio hacia la pelirosa mientras los chicos se preguntaban qué demonios tenía de especial la Haruno. Después de todo, nadie comprendía realmente porque el Uchiha, el número uno en todo, el más atractivo y el más codiciado de la población femenina tenia de novia a una flacucha nerd como la pelirosa. Porque así era: Sakura Haruno era la novia de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Sakura debió la mirada hacia sus zapatos al no poder soportar la penetrante mirada del azabache sobre ella. Estaban en la azotea, su punto de encuentro la mayoría de las veces y el único lugar donde podían escapar de los ojos de los estudiantes. Sasuke la había llevado hasta allí y no sabía exactamente cuál era su intensión, pero estaba segura que él terminaría regañándola.<p>

No se equivocó.

—¿Por qué demonios no contestaste mis llamadas? —hablo bruscamente el muchacho, sobresaltándola y levantando la vista, él estaba que hervía de ira —Contesta.

—Cre-creí que estabas enojado co-conmigo —balbuceo ella, sus nervios le estaban jugando en contra y se sentía estúpida por su excusa —Yo...

—No estoy enojado —le interrumpió él, Sakura estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio—Estoy furioso.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza al notar que enserio estaba que ardía de rabia. Sasuke la empujo contra la pared con brusquedad, cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó un quejido por el dolor, pero cuando lo abrió noto que él apoyaba un brazo al costado de su cabeza mientras su mano libre estaba sosteniendo su cintura de manera posesiva. Sus ojos oscuros destellaban el deseo que sucumbía dentro de él, Sakura dejó de respirar al sentir su cercanía y las intenciones de su novio.

—Tendré que castigarte, molestia. Me causaste más de un dolor de cabeza.

—Yo...

—Cállate.

Tomo con posesión sus labios y la beso con tanta pasión y fuerza que ella soltó un jadeo. Mordió el labio inferior de la pelirosa, logrando profundizar el beso cuando entreabrió los labios para quejarse, sus lenguas se debatían en una batalla que Sakura no tardó en responder con la misma intensidad.

Sasuke pronto la apreso en sus brazos por completo y ella se dejó, porque había extrañado aquella manera tan posesiva con que la trataba, la forma en que sus besos le demostraban las palabras que él nunca expresaba y los brazos protectores que la hacían sentirse segura y única.

Hace mucho tiempo, Sakura no era más que una niña insegura que estaba enamorada del inalcanzable Uchiha Sasuke. Todas se burlaban de ella porque nadie creía que un chico como él se fijara en alguien poco agraciada y extrovertida. Sin embargo, Sasuke si se fijó en ella y ya llevaban casi tres años juntos; tres años en que ella no le importó las bromas pesadas, las miradas llenas de odio y los insultos solo para estar con él. Obviamente, Sasuke no sabía nada de lo anterior, ella misma se había encargado en que jamás lo supiese. No quería que él la viese como una molestia y tuviera que protegerla siempre.

El beso termino cuando el aire fue necesario en sus pulmones, pero no separaron sus cuerpos, siguieron en la misma posición mientras sus frentes chocaban y se miraban a los ojos profundamente, ambos tratando de regularizar la respiración.

—Sasuke-kun —murmuro Sakura con amor, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Hmph, molestia. —él solo sonrió de manera torcida, ella pronto no tardo en sonreír también —No te quiero cerca de Suigetsu —su semblante cambio a uno más serio y apretó con más fuerza el abrazo.

—Está bien —asintió con la cabeza. No es como si quisiera tenerlo cerca, es más, su presencia le perturbaba, pero sería difícil que Suigetsu dejara de perseguirla cuando estaba más que determinado a jugar con ella —Lo del festival... te juro, Sasuke-kun, que no sabía que él estaba allí en los vestidores.

—Lo sé, solo que ha estado demasiado cerca de ti —contesto el azabache entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha. Sakura se tensó al instante —Si vuelve a acercarse a ti...

—No lo hará, Sasuke-kun —ella le acaricio la mejilla para tranquilizarlo. La mirada de su chico se suavizo, pero no perdió el brillo asesino. Sakura sonrió con cariño —Me gusta cuando estas celoso.

—Hmph.

Volvió a besarla, solo que esta vez fue más delicado y suave al hacerlo, siguió apretándola contra si como si temiera que ella se escapara de sus brazos.

Sakura estaba feliz, realmente la pasaba muy mal cada vez que peleaba con él, suponía que depender demasiado de una persona era un grave error, solo que ella jamás podría tener la suficiente fuerza para enfrentar el mundo sin que Sasuke estuviera sosteniéndole la mano.

Lo sucedido en el festival de hacia dos semanas había sido una de las pocas peleas serias desde que estaban juntos, solían discutir por pequeñeces como cualquier pareja y al poco tiempo se reconciliaban. A veces se llevaban muy bien, otras simplemente eran como perros y gatos; eran compatibles y opuestos al mismo tiempo, _como_ _ceros y cruces_(*) en un juego de niños: necesarios para la coexistencia del uno y el otro. Por más que sus personalidades eran diferentes y chocaban, se querían, ella sabía que existía amor por parte de los dos. Sin embargo, aquella vez había entrado a los vestidores de mujeres del baño para quitarse su yukata y colocarse la ropa adecuada para ir a la cena formal de los Uchiha, se encontró con Suigetsu semidesnudo cuando casi terminaba de desvestirse. Sasuke había ingresado al vestidor para pasarle a su novia los zapatos que había dejado dentro del auto y se encontró con su "amigo" y su novia casi sin ropa. Suigetsu había terminado con un par de golpes, jurando entre gritos que se había equivocado de vestidores mientras Sakura trataba de detenerlo entre gritos y algunas lágrimas corriendo por su mejilla. Sasuke solo la había mirado con odio y se largó allí, dejándola sola y con el corazón lastimado. Ella no atendió ninguna de las llamadas al otro día y los días que siguieron por temor a que él termine con ella de una manera tan cruel, así que apago su celular y espero pacientemente a que él fuera a su casa, pero no apareció en las dos semanas que llevaban peleados.

Ahora, por fin, habían solucionado el problema y se dio cuenta que huyo como tonta cuando todo había sido bastante sencillo. Tal vez debía empezar a tener más seguridad en sí misma y en Sasuke. Ellos podrían solucionar cualquier inconveniente ¿Verdad?

* * *

><p>Sakura sabía que la desgracia de los primeros días de clases jamás se iría. Maldecía a todo ser vivo y a aquel genio que decidió seleccionar la última hora de clases perfecta para la clase de gimnasia con Gai-sensei, un hombre con grandes cejas y que vestía un traje verde y gritaba sobre la llama de la juventud.<p>

Ya llevaba más de quince minutos corriendo y estaba jadeando, ella jamás había sido una gran atleta y a decir verdad era muy torpe. Paro de pronto cuando Gai-sensei les dijo que comenzaran a caminar para normalizar su respiración. Sakura agradeció al cielo por semejante regalo, pero no pudo disfrutar mucho de su tranquilidad porque enseguida Ino, arrastrando a la pobre y tímida Hinata, la bombardeo con preguntas.

—Dime, frentona, te fuiste con Sasuke-kun en el almuerzo a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—¡Cerda/Ino! —exclamaron Hinata y Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras la rubia solo se reía con mofa.

—Oh vamos, ni que fueran vírgenes —las dos chicas volvieron a sonrojarse hasta quedar completamente rojas.

—Por favor, Ino, no digas esas cosas —musito Hinata con pena.

—Hinata, por más tímida y tranquila que seas, Naruto es tu novio, así que me imagino que deberán tener momentos bastante agitados...

—¡Ino!—volvió a exclamar Sakura, fulminándola con la mirada.

De la vergüenza y de solo imaginarse a su reciente novio y ella en una situación tan penosa su rostro se volvió nuevamente rojo y termino por desmayarse, siendo sujetada a tiempo por la pelirosa.

—¡Hinata! —chillo Sakura con preocupación, levanto la vista para mirar de mala manera a la rubia que sonrió fingiendo inocencia —Te estás pasando, cerda.

—No me mires así, frente de marquesina. Será mejor que la llevemos hacia las gradas —sugirió al notar las miradas curiosas sobre ellas, por suerte Gai-sensei estaba haciendo una de sus ridiculeces con Rock Lee, su estudiante preferido que seguía sus raras costumbres.

Ino sujeto a la peliazul de las piernas mientras Sakura de los brazos y la llevaron hacia las gradas para dejarla recostada. Se quedaron sentadas al notar que los dos cejas grandes seguirían su espectáculo un rato más, lo que les daba suficiente tiempo para hablar; desgracia para Sakura, una fortuna para Ino.

—Ya cuéntame que tal estuvo el sexo de reconciliación.

—Ino, por favor, estamos en la escuela. No todos somos como Sai y tú que se encierran en el armario del conserje —acuso la pelirosa con reproche, pero a la rubia no pareció importarle.

—Son tan aburridos. Se supone que las reconciliaciones deben ser las veces en que debe ser más salvaje, aunque si se trata de Sasuke-kun seguramente serás tú la pobre idiota.

—¡¿Que dijiste, cerda?! —grito la pelirosa con furia, la cual incremento cuando su amiga solo se rio.

—Estoy bromeando, frentona. Deja de tomarte todo a pecho —Sakura se cruzó de brazos mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y molesta —Pero ya, enserio, ¿está todo bien entre ustedes?

La Haruno noto la preocupación de su amiga. Si, puede que a veces Ino fuera una cerda y una chismosa, pero realmente se preocupaba por ella.

—Sí, ya nos hemos arreglado. Gracias por preguntar Ino —Sakura cerró los ojos a la vez que le sonreía. La rubia le correspondió la sonrisa al instante.

—Bien, ahora que estas bien con Sasuke-kun, supongo que ya estás de ánimo para asistir a la fiesta de Kiba de inicio de año ¿recuerdas? Me dijiste que no estabas de humor para ir, pero ahora...

—¿Así que por eso andas preguntando, cerda?

—¿Vas a ir sí o no? —insistió la rubia, ignorando lo otro. Sakura suspiro. Esa Ino...

—No quiero...

—Recuerda quien te cubre todas las noches cuando te escapas con Sasuke-kun.

Sakura suspiro e Ino sonrió triunfante.

—Está bien, cerda, tu ganas. Iremos, pero solo si prometes que no me vestirás como tú quieras.

—Palabra de exportadora —prometió Ino, colocando una mano sobre su corazón.

—Tu nunca fuiste exploradora —replico Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Claro que si!

La pelirosa iba a contradecirle nuevamente, pero Gai-sensei había terminado su número con Lee y pedía que se reunieran y así explicar las siguientes actividades. Se levantó sin más, ansiando que ya fuese la hora de salida para poder estar con su Sasuke-kun.

* * *

><p>—¿Es que eres idiota, cara de pez? ¡Me dijiste que ellos se habían separado y ahora míralos! —exclamo en susurros una pelirroja, estaba escondida detrás de un árbol mientras veía a una pareja dirigirse hacia el estacionamiento para abandonar el instituto.<p>

—Tks, no es mi culpa que la Haruno tenga un mejor cuerpo que tu aun siendo una nerd, remolacha —la muchacha le dio un cascarrón en la cabeza al peliblanco y este soltó un quejido de dolor, sobándose luego la zona adolorida —No comprendo porque quieres tener de vuelta a Sasuke si te vives metiendo bajo mis sabanas.

—¡Cállate, estúpido pez! —grito con las mejillas sonrojadas y cruzándose de brazos —Tu no le llegas ni a los talones a Sasuke-kun. Lo quiero devuelta conmigo. Además, no me creo que seas tan inútil como para no poder conquistar a la fea de la Haruno.

—No es mi tipo de chica —se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—¡No me interesa! ¡La necesito lejos de Sasuke-kun, así que has lo que sea necesario para que se separen! —sentencio la pelirroja y se giró sobre sus talones para marcharse de allí, dejando a Suigetsu con un amargo sabor en la boca, apretando con fuerza sus puños y su corazón herido.

Karin Uzumaki sabía perfectamente que él haría lo que fuese si se lo pedía, pues no ignoraba los sentimientos que portaba hacia ella y no dudaba en usarlos para sus objetivos. Sentía tanto odio hacia la pelirosa porque le había arrebatado lo que ella siempre había amado, a su querido Sasuke-kun. Él había sido su primer novio, su primer beso, su primera vez, y, sin embargo, Sasuke no la pensó dos veces para cambiarla por una flacucha, poco agraciada y nerd pelirosa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todavía le dolía el pecho cada vez que los veía juntos, aun mas cuando notaba como la mirada del azabache cambiaba cuando se dirigía hacia Sakura, como si ella fuera un cristal frágil y hermoso.

No iba a detenerse hasta que él sufriera lo que ella sufrió al dejarla; lo tendría de vuelta costara lo que costara. Oh, y la Haruno le iba a pagar muy caro por todas las lágrimas que soltó por su maldita existencia.

.

.

.

.

(*) Tres Lineas,tres en raya, juego del gato,tatetí, triqui, totito, triqui traka, tres en gallo, michi, ceritos, equis cero la vieja, es un juego de lápiz y papel entre dos jugadores: O y X, que marcan los espacios de un tablero de 3×3 alternadamente. Un jugador gana si consigue tener una línea de tres de sus símbolos: la línea puede ser horizontal, vertical o diagonal.

.

_¡Holis! Llego yo con una nueva historia n.n No es muy larga y los capítulos tampoco lo serán, pero quise hacerla porque me vi muy inspirada en la imagen de Sakura-nerd (como la de la portada) y por una canción en particular que hace años no escuchaba, así que volvió a inspirarme cuando la oí nuevamente n.n _

_Como dije antes, no será larga, quizá unos cuatro o cinco caps donde trataré de hacer lo mas conciso posible la historia porque tiendo a desviarme de mi verdadero objetivo(? Al principio esto era un shot, but well, culpen (o bendigan, en todo caso si les gusto) a mi imaginación y la traicionera inspiración que se asoma cuando quiere ¬¬ _

_¡Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y gracias por leer mi humilde fic!_

_Saludos, ttebane!_


End file.
